The Dooku and Jango Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: After the meeting between Dooku and Palpatine, and after leaving the Jedi Order, Dooku contacts Jango under the name Tyranus. The story covers events from the end of TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Dooku

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Jango.**

**Timeframe: From the end of TPM through AOTC**

The quick background story of the Dooku and Jango PT Notes-

The Naboo battle is now officially over, and Palpatine has been elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. Dooku has decided that it is time to withdraw from the Jedi Order, and he has already turned to the Dark Side. Of course none of the Jedi know this yet. He wishes to withdraw from the Jedi Order. At the request of Darth Sidious, Dooku contacts Jango, under the name of Darth Tyranus, in order to recruit Jango for the cloning project.

And the story begins...

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
To the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett,

Hello Jango Fett. I have heard many, many great things about you, and I know that you are by far the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy. I know of your unique methods and of how great a fighter you are. You are strong and well built, and for all of those reasons, I was wondering if you would like to be cloned. You see, I'm going to be breaking away from the Republic, and I will pay you a huge sum of money if you would be willing to be cloned. You have the exact traits that I am looking for in a clone army. You will get 9999,999,999,999 Republic credits for every batch of clones made, plus anything else that you might want. Your room and board will be provided for…so whatever it is that you want…we will pay you. I encourage you to accept this very great honor. Being the original clone of an army is something that does not get offered to very many people. I thought that a person of your standing might appreciate this. So what do you say? Will you be the original? Your involvement in this very vital part of our plan will assure you a high place in the government to come (after a war.)

Darth Tyranus


	2. Note 2 Jango

Darth Tyranus,

With a proposition such as the one you are offering, it is difficult to say no to such rewards. I look to this as an opportunity to train the others. However, I have three requests: No one will know of my involvement, I will be allowed to train these clones to how "I" see fit, and lastly... a clone for myself... unaltered and no age assistance. If these terms cannot be met, I will have to turn down your request.

Jango Fett


	3. Note 3 Dooku

Note 3:

Jango Fett,

You have no idea how pleased I am that you have accepted this job. Besides the huge sum of money and accommodations you require an exact clone of yourself done? That can be arranged, I assure you. You will have to take this up with Lama Su, but I believe it is possible to create an unaltered clone.

I can also assure you that no one will know of your involvement in this project. The project itself is very secret. My master, Darth Sidious, who suggested your involvement also knows of your involvement. I can guarantee that he will not tell anyone about your role.

If you wish to arrange the training for the clones, that is also acceptable, as long as your training meets Darth Sidious' requirements, there are no objections. I will check with him to insure all of your requests are met.

Now I will tell you what having the clone army will be for. My friend, with the army you will witness the destruction of the Republic, and the rise of a new government which will be known as the Empire. My master, Darth Sidious, is making all the arrangements. He has secured for himself a position in the Republic, which will later allow for this. I pretended to break away from the Republic to form the Separatists, but I will really be creating a group for the Republic to fight with. This step will be necessary to create the Empire.

Since the Jedi Knights are the current guardians of peace and justice, they will HAVE to fight in this upcoming war. They will thus be disposed of quickly. They are the Sith's enemies, you know, and we cannot start the new government without destroying them. After they destroy the Separatists, the clone army will turn on the Jedi Knights and help destroy them. Of course Sidious and I will do our own Jedi killing…but the army will help secure the galaxy for the Empire.

I gave you all that information so that you would realize what would happen with the clones, and so you would feel secure in your help with me. You must join the Separatists so that more systems will join our "cause." After the new government is established, you will be one of our top officials.

Since the cloning process takes 10 years for the clones to mature, we need to start as soon as possible. You are required to report to the planet Kamino by tomorrow at noon. I have already deleted Kamino from all records, so no one will find out about our idea until we are ready. The cloning process will begin as soon as you arrive on Kamino.

Another important planet I need to tell you about is Geonosis. It will be the Separatists headquarters. We will meet often, and privately. The Geonosians are already allied to us.

I look forward to hearing from you some more.

Darth Tyranus


	4. Note 4 Jango

Note 4

Tyranus,

While the political aspects of this are of no interest to me, I accept your offer. I do, however, wish to train the troops in the ways of the Mandalore.. a race that has long become extinct due to the Jedi. Seeing the Jedi become nothing more than a page in the history books would be more than pleasurable for me, let them be treated as my brothers were. I will speak with Lama Su in regards to my request for the unaltered clone. I want it understood that I expect the ability to withdraw from this project at any time if my requirements are not met.

Jango Fett


	5. Note 5 Dooku

Note 5

Jango Fett,

We have a deal then. It is fine that the political aspects do not concern you.

If you wish the troops to be trained in the ways of the Mandalore, I have no objections. Please enlighten me about this training. I will take it up with my master, and if it seems to work in our interest.

So the Jedi were the ones who made the Mandalore extinct? And you are of their line? My master will surely use this information to our advantage. Once the clones are being trained, they should also be introduced to this information. The Jedi will become extinct. You have my word, Jango.

Have you spoken with Lama Su yet? Is everything for the clones set up now? The cloners probably will not have problems if you were to draw out of the project at any time. Let me know the progress of our project from time to time. Once I have it confirmed from you that the clones are in the making, we will begin to correspond once every year for updates.

Darth Tyranus


	6. Note 6 Jango

Tyranus,

In regards to your questions: yes. I am of Mandalorian decent. And Yes, the Jedi were the means of the extinction of the race of Mandalore. The training is a strict regimen and will have the Mandalorian dialect integrated into the training. While some believe the language to be non-existant, there are phrases that I think will be able to aid in the training regimen. I will use the ways that I was trained to pass on Jaster Mereel's legacy into these troops.

I have spoken to Lama Su and the details of that conversation will be cept confidential between he and myself.

Jango Fett


	7. Note 7 Dooku

Note 7

Jango Fett,

Might you inform me more of the Mandalorian? This is most interesting. We could use this knowledge against the Jedi. How exactly were the Jedi responsible for the death of the race of Mandalore, and how did you survive, if you are of that descent? I am most curious.

If you would like to use Mandalorian dialect and phrasing in the training, I have no objections. However, I ask that you provide the translation of all Mandalore that is used.

And who exactly was Jaster Mereel?

I understand the confidentiality that exists between yourself and Lama Su, and I will respect that.

Has the cloning process begun yet? My Master is most anxious for this knowledge.

One last question: is it possible to introduce coded commands into your training? Such as Order numbers?

And now, I must go.

Darth Tyranus


	8. Note 8 Jango

Tyranus:

To answer your questions.

The Jedi slaughtered my men without a remorse or an answer as to what we had done to recieve the ends of their blades. After seeing the death of so many of those I had gone to battle with I took out my anger on those that had caused the devistation. I killed so many Jedi that day... But none of it satisfied the blood lust.

Jaster Mereel was my mentor and father after the attack on Concord Dawn by the Death Watch. My father had been a journey man protector but he was killed by the Leader of the Death Watch. Jaster found me and took me in. He is the greatest warrior and the most respected man I have ever known.

To report on the cloning: The test's are being run and DNA samples have been tested to begin the process.

I will be able to put Coded commands into my training if you wish it so.

Jango Fett


	9. Note 9 Dooku

Note 9

Jango Fett,

That is a tragedy, to be sure…what happened to your people. I assure you that they will pay. Their day is coming, my friend. You will have an opportunity to kill many more Jedi, once my Master's plans are in place.

It is fortunate that Jaster Mereel found you. Surely he must have had a major impact on your life. To be sure, you have the full allowances to use his training methods. If you could provide a written report of the atrocities that the Jedi forced you to witness, I will forward them it to my Master, and your report will be published at the proper time. Jedi will soon no longer be.

Very good; so the tests are being run and DNA samples have been tested to begin the process. Excellent. How soon is the actual cloning process to begin?

Yes, yes….my Master requests that Coded commands are put into training. The most important of these is Order 66. My Master wishes that this be the number used to attack Jedi. Can these clones be trained to zero in and kill Jedi? I request that the clones be given training in how to recognize Jedi. This will be the most important function of the clones, not to mention fighting in a war, and being the army of my Master's new government, once all of the plans are put into motion. Can this be done?

Darth Tyranus

Part 2

One year after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later:

I see that all the proper arrangements have been made, and that the cloning process has begun. Let me know if that information is correct.

I would like to hear a report of your own. How are the cloning operations proceeding?


	10. Note 10 Jango

Darth Tyranus;

Thank you for your thoughts milord, or shall I refer to you as 'excellency' or such? As a simple man trying to make his way in the universe, I don't know too much about proper protocol.

Jaster Mereel is just one of the men who've I had the honor of training under. His techniques are certainly useful for infantry small unit tactics, but I recommend that others be used to supplement his methods in the areas of large warship operations, if you intend to use the clones to man such mighty warships. As for that cowardly butcher Vizsla, the less said is better. I won't even mention Montross.

May I recommend Kal Skirata and Walon Vau as well? But the latter is rather unusual, to mince words.

As for the Jedi, ask about them taking children from their families to brainwash into that little cult of theirs. That would be a good starting points, as well as Galidraan, where they acted as butchers while hiding behind their figurehead politicians. You of course are familiar with that event.

The cloning process can begin at your convenience. There are a few small matters, but nothing terribly pressing.

The coded commands are easy enough to implement. I must remind you that it is necessary that the clones must be conditioned from birth to strictly follow all orders given from the proper authority, lest they somehow grow attached to their Jedi. Naturally, that means that their ultimate allegiance must reside to a non Jedi, presumably your master. I will leave it to you to determine the recognition training for the army, since you have by far more experience with the Jedi.

I don't suppose that there is any special significance to the number "66"?

Respectfully  
Jango  
Jango Fett


	11. Note 11 Dooku

Note 11

Jango Fett,

You may use "milord" or "excellency" to address me. Either is acceptable.

Of course your ideas of implementing others besides Jaster Mereel into the training will be taken into consideration. I trust that you are capable of determining the type of training that the clones will receive. The clones will no doubt have to learn warship operations. I believe that there will eventually be a Navy that will accompany the clones in manning the warship, but the Navy can only come into existence if a military creation act passes in the Senate. For now, yes, the clones should be trained.

I will not bring up what you do not wish to discuss.

Yes, your recommendations will be taken into account. I would like to know more about this Kal Skirata and Walon Vau.

Yes, I am familiar with the events you described – about the Jedi kidnapping children and brining them up in the Jedi cult….as well as Galidraan.

Lama Su told me that there were a few security concerns that he had before the cloning process started.

Of course the clones should be conditioned from birth to strictly follow orders given from the proper authority. I have spoken with my master, and he has sent me several files with a copy of his voice giving commands. These recordings should be used in the coded commands, and possibly in their regular training as well. Please provide a list of all of the commands that will be needed in the training, including those commands in other languages. My master has also recorded his voice reading stories and so forth – and when the clones are young, they can listen to his voice reading these stories.

I do not know what significance that my master might have for the number 66, except his favorite number is six, and he likes numbers where it is repeated.

Darth Tyranus


	12. Note 12 Jango

Milord,

That form of address seems more suitable considering the positions you hold.

I'm sorry about the late reply. Had a bit of business involving the debtors of a Raltiir legalized loan shark.

With regards to the Naval component of training, it might serve to integrate various graduates of the Academies of Carida, Corulag, Anaxes and etc. Half of them maybe be incompetents like that Galidraan governor, but they still could be dangerous, given how they have fathers and uncles through out the power structure of galactic bureaucracy.

Jedi hypocrisy also extends to their role as 'mediators'. I remember hearing about their meddling in some Outer Rim conflict that penalized the victims, in the interests of the ruling Republic elite. One of those warriors on the end of 'Jedi justice' is now working as a enforcer for the Banking Clan.

Kal Skirata is very concerned about the well being of those that he oversees. Perhaps a tad too much, since he's getting old. I think that Walon Vau's 'strict' discipline should correct Skirata's sentimentality. Working together, those two could compliment each other and hopefully cancel out their weaknesses.

Fortunately, not too many people know about Kamino. Do you want me to dispose of some of those who do?

Your master reading stories. That's truly the personal touch. I've been compiling a list of additional Orders, some of them clearly extraneous, so Order 66 doesn't look terribly unique if people feel nosy.

I was just wondering about the whole significance of "66" since Mereel told me about the importance of numerology to the ancient Sith.

Jango Fett


	13. Start of AOTC Note 13 Dooku

Note 13

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

Ten years later

Jango Fett,

It has been approximately ten years since the cloning began.

I would like a report as to how the army is coming along. When do you think that the clones will be ready to fight?

It is almost time to employ them in our destruction of the Jedi. The time for war is quickly approaching. Soon, we can allow the Jedi to learn of the clone army. The Senate will soon be voting on a Military Creation Act, and once they have done this….the Separatists will learn of it. Then, we will attack the Republic….once we attack the Republic, then we will come up with a means for the Jedi to learn of the clone army. Soon we will be rid of the meddlesome Jedi.

Your suggestion of integrating various graduate of the Academies of Carida, Corulag, Anaxes, and others was a wise suggestion. My Master is pleased with the suggestion, and he hopes that the Naval training will serve the army well. Also, I expect that the combination of using Kal Skirata and Walon Vau for training the clones will pay off well. It will not be long before we will see our troops in action.

I am pleased that you took the liberties of eliminating those who knew about Kamino. This served to protect our plans.

You have done well including other coded commands so that Order 66 does not cause suspicion in an outsider. And Mereel was quite correct – the study of numerology and other occult practices are highly valued by the Sith. To elaborate further, Lord Sidious believes the number six to symbolize evil when it is repeated.

In the mean time, I have a job for you. Viceroy Gunray and the rest of the Trade Federation wish for Senator Amidala, the current Senator of Naboo, to die. They are requesting this on condition of their cooperation with our plans. I will pay you $9,000 Republic credits for her death. If at all possible – I know that this sounds gruesome, but try to have her head intact. Viceroy Gunray would like to have her head as a decoration for his office. You may use any means of disposing of her. I have it on good authority that she will be traveling back to Coruscant soon in order to cast her vote against the Military Creation Act.

I will talk to you soon. Let me know how Amidala's death goes.

Darth Tyranus


	14. Note 14 Jango

Count Dooku

The clone army has done very well, judging by the reports from their trainers. I believe that they are now combat capable and can stand toe to toe with whatever army the galaxy, or outside, can throw against them.

The Jedi and Senate are incredibly gullible, and that goes double for the Separatists. This is an excellent plan on your part and your Master. I think the Separatists are easily paranoid enough to attack the Republic and the Republic is just as paranoid. The atmosphere in the galaxy is so much more tense than ten, five years or even six months ago. One can feel the hatred and divisiveness everywhere.

Thank you. Those "Generationals" from the Academies loathe the Separatists, which reduces the chances of compromise. I must confide to you that much as it is tempting to dispose of Skirata and Vau afterwards, they could still prove useful later. This Clone Commando program sounds like an idea replacement for the Jedi when it comes to special missions that require skill and discretion (not that the Jedi had either quality in abundance).

Thank you. Of course, the Jedi and Republic will find their way to Kamino eventually.

Order 66, compared to the other commands, has received special emphasis. The Orders which would benefit the Jedi have been indirectly undermined by training procedures.

Consider the Senator Amidala business done. You may tell Nute Gunray that.

Jango Fett


	15. Note 15 Dooku

Jango Fett,

Your report of the clone army was pleasing to both myself and my Master. Lord Sidious' plans are on schedule. I have spoken with him recently and these are his orders: you are to employ another bounty hunter to do the dirty work of killing Senator Amidala. Lord Sidious has informed me that the first attempt on her life failed, and that she used a decoy. You may want to verify this information.

Darth Sidious has ordered you to use another bounty hunter to make another attempt on her life. This other bounty hunter is to be disposable. You are to have this disposable bounty hunter attempt to kill Senator Amidala in a way that would allow the Jedi to track the attempt back to your disposable bounty hunter. You are then to kill the disposable bounty hunter using a Kamino saber dart. This implies that you are to keep an eye on your disposable bounty hunter. When the Jedi catch up with this bounty hunter, you are to kill him or her only then. The killing must be done in the presence of the Jedi. You are ordered not to harm the Jedi. This is to be how the Jedi are to learn of Kamino and the clone army. It is likely that the Jedi will come to Kamino. You are to come back to Kamino as soon as the disposable bounty hunter has been killed. The Jedi is to meet you on Kamino. After this meeting with the Jedi occurs, you are to report to Geonosis immediately. You must allow the Jedi to track you and to follow you there. It is on Geonosis that the first battle of the planned war is to take place. Before you leave Kamino, you are ordered to fight the Jedi so that he does not get suspicious. You will receive a payment for following these instructions, of course. My Master and I are willing to pay you more for this than what you would have received from the Trade Federation if Senator Amidala had been killed. The Jedi to discover both Kamino and Geonosis is likely to be Obi-Wan Kenobi. Darth Sidious has seen to it that Kenobi has been assigned to protect Senator Amidala. Inform Lama Su that a Jedi Master will soon arrive on Kamino to collect the clone army and to check on the progress of the clones. Do not name him.

Yes, Jango, our plans are coming along nicely. The Jedi, Senate, and the Separatists are incredibly gullible. War will soon break out, now that we have plotted a means for this war to begin. All sides in this battle are paranoid. The tense atmosphere is exactly what we needed for our plans to come to fruition. Soon the Jedi will be eliminated.

We will decide later the fates of Skirata and Vau. I am pleased to hear you think well of our future plans.

You have done well with the commanded codes. Order 66 receiving special emphasis is just what my master and I would have expected from you. As to the idea of any order that would benefit the Jedi having been indirectly undermined by the training procedures, (smiles), you have done well.

Report back to me once the second attempt on Senator Amidala's life is made.

Darth Tyranus


End file.
